brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Captain America
Marvel |Accessories = Classic Shield Wakandan Shield |Variations = The Avengers Comic book Avengers Assemble Avengers: Age of Ultron Mighty Micros Steve Rogers Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Square Enix Game |Years = 2012-2020 |Appearances = 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle 76017 Captain America vs. Hydra New York Toy Fair Exclusive Captain America and Iron Man 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase 76041 Burglary at the Hydra Fortress 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier 76047 Hunt for Black Panther 76048 Iron Skull Submarine Attack 76049 Avenjet Space Mission 76051 Superheroes at the Airport 76076 Captain America Jet Pursuit 76101 Outrider Dropship Attack 76123 Captain America: Outriders Attack 76143 Avengers Truck Takedown LEGO Marvel Super Heroes LEGO Marvel's Avengers LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 }} Captain America (aka Steve Rogers) is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure officially released in 2012. Description The Avengers Suit Captain America has a standard, blue, minifigure head printed to resemble his mask, with black lines to give the mask shape. A giant white "A" is on the front, along with holes for his eyes and mouth. His head has a little bit of back printing depicting more of the helmet shape. His torso printing has a belt, red and white stripes, a zipper, a white star in the center of the chest, two grey strips in the top corners, and black lines to add creases in the suit. He has back printing depicting a continuation of the belt, the grey strips from the front, and red and white stripes along with black lines to give the creases in the armor. His body is mostly dark blue with some red and white, and dark red hands. He comes with his iconic shield, which is a new rounded piece. This version is based on Steve Rogers' appearance in The Avengers. Comic Book Suit He has a standard minifigure head printed to resemble his helmet. A giant "A" is on the front, along with white slits for his eyes and a hole for his mouth. His torso printing has a belt, with a walkie-talkie, red and white stripes, a white star in the center of the chest, and lines to add shape to the suit. He has back printing showing the continuation of his belt with a canteen, a white star, two dark blue strips, and lines to depict the suit against his back. His body is mostly blue with dark blue arms, with some red and white, bright red hands, and dark blue legs. He comes with his iconic shield, which is a new flat piece. This suit resembles the one James "Bucky" Barnes wore in some of the comics. Classic Suit This variant has a similar design to the movie version, except this one has bright colors. The head is similar though it is printed with a smile and has larger eye and mouth holes, and cheekbones. The torso has the suit's cut on his body, a large white star, silver areas beneath the arms. the red and white vertical stripes on the waist, and a brown belt with pouches. The back of the head is printed with two thin black line to make up the back of the helmet. The back has similar printing to the front. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes His appearance in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is identical to 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle and he can store his shield on his back. He can throw it, redirect enemy fire, activate slots, and use it for protection. He can also walk through fire. The game also includes the classic suit from the Avengers Assemble set. It has all of the same abilities of the regular suit. Background In 1942, Steve Rogers was deemed physically unfit to enlist in the U.S. Army and fight the Nazis in World War II so he volunteered instead for Operation: Rebirth, a secret military operation, he was physically transformed into a super-soldier dubbed Captain America. At first, the army only used him as a propaganda figure, but while in Europe he saved hundreds of prisoners of war, which also included his friend Bucky Barnes. Steve and Bucky then created a team to fight HYDRA, a Nazi organization created by Johann Schmidt. During an attempt to stop Arnim Zola, while successful, resulted in the death of Bucky. While he tried to prevent Schmidt from bombing America, he crashed Schmidt's aircraft into a glacier, after Schmidt was transported to another dimension by the Tesseract. Captain America was frozen in the Arctic for almost 70 years but survived due to the super soldier serum and was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. He awoke in a mockup of a 1940s hospital ward in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, but realized it was fake and broke out then he ended up in the streets of present-day New York, where he met S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury. Later, Fury approached Steve to help retrieve the Tesseract stolen by Loki. He informed Fury that they should have left it at the bottom of the ocean. Steve was brought aboard the Helicarrier and ordered to apprehend Loki in Stuttgart, stopping him from killing a civilian and saved by Iron Man. Rogers later stopped the fight between Iron Man and Thor. Aboard the Helicarrier, he argued with Tony Stark about not angering Bruce Banner and about Stark's personality and achievements. He broke into the weapons vault and figured out S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the Tesseract to make weapons. During the attack on the Helicarrier, he helped Stark fix the destroyed rotor, but not before Stark's suit was wrecked. After, he mourned Agent Coulson's death and helped Stark realize what Loki wanted. Captain America then became co-leader, alongside Iron Man, of the Avengers, which also consisted of The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. He took out many of the Chitauri and prevented the bombing of a building. After the battle, he witnessed Thor and Loki return to Asgard. He later teamed with Widow and Falcon, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, to stop the Winter Soldier (a brainwashed Bucky who had survived his death) and Crossbones from destroying the U.S. government. He joined back up with the Avengers sometime later to attack a Hydra base containing Loki's staff and the twins, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes He is the leader of the Avengers that is called upon to stop Loki, Dr. Doom, and the team they assembled for collecting the cosmic bricks and building Dr. Doom's Doomray of Doom. He teamed up with Mr. Fantastic to stop Doc Ock, who had taken over the Baxter Building to steal the cosmic brick sent to the Fantastic Four following the fight with Sandman and Abomination at Grand Central Station. When the fight spilled onto streets of Time Square, joined the fight and helped defeat him, but the brick was stolen by the Green Goblin and taken to Oscorp. Thor brought him, Human Torch, and Wolverine to help defeat Loki, who had taken over Asgard with the help of the Frost Giants. He ultimately had to stop Galactus with everyone else. Trivia * The second Age of Ultron minifigure without the helmet recycles Young Obi-Wan Kenobi's 2015 head. * His idle animation in LEGO Marvel's Avengers when holding his shield is the same as Owen Grady's idle animation in LEGO Dimensions. * In the comics, two other characters have held the mantle of Captain America. The first of them to do so was Winter Soldier, followed years later by Falcon. Both of these versions of Cap appear in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. * Cap himself has also taken on other superhero identities, the most prominent of these being his stint as Nomad. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle * 76017 Captain America vs. Hydra * LCP2012 Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collectors Preview) * 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase * 76041 The Hydra Fortress Smash * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 76047 Black Panther Pursuit * 76048 Iron Skull Submarine Attack * 76049 Avenjet Space Mission * 76051 Super Hero Airport Battle * 76067 Tanker Truck Takedown * 76076 Captain America Jet Pursuit * 76101 Outrider Dropship Attack * 76123 Captain America: Outriders Attack * 76143 Avengers Truck Takedown Other Physical Appearances * 4597 Captain America * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 41589 Captain America Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Movie Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short * Maximum Overload Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery Captain America boxart.png|As seen on the box art of 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle Cap.jpg captain america microsite.png|In the micro site CaptainAmericaNY back.jpg|Comic Book Cap back printings Cap A.png Captain A back.jpg|Back Printing Cap 6865.png|The preliminary Captain America Capcgi.jpg|CGI Cap2.png|''Avengers Assemble'' back printing Captain-America-Scuba-Front.jpg|Scuba suit back printing cap_game.jpg Marvl Battle Scene.png|With The Hulk CapnAmer.png|Icon on the Marvel Super Heroes game on LEGO.com CapCGI.png|Another CGI File:Ca.png|Captain America in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes There is only one god.jpg|Cap skydiving LEGO-Marvel-Super-Hereos-29-01-13-001.jpg Coulson with Cap Card.png|Captain America seen on Phil Coulson's Captain America Trading Card Fantasti-merica-man.PNG|With Mr. Fantastic and Spidey 5214185f6f189.jpg Spidercop.jpg|Captain America and Spider-Man with the Spider-Copter 521411c68b0a5.jpg|Doc Ock grabbing Captain America American.png|Promotional Image CapsBrightRedShield.png|Shield (2013-2017) 26169527_977292482422431_6304487735143527550_n.jpg|Avengers Infinity War variation Captain-america-steve-rogers-lego-marvel-super-heroes-6.83 thumb.jpg See Also * 4597 Captain America References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:San Diego Comic-Con International